Another Cliche'
by frenchy-girl18
Summary: Well, its pretty self explanatory. Bella is best friends with Edward. She has a crush on him bu Edward has a crush on Tanya. Complicated. Read on...please. AH ExB eventually and all Canon pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm starting to many projects but I have SO many ideas. I just have to write them down to keep them memorized. So begins another cliché. Onward…**

**Disclaimer: I dressed up as Stephanie Meyer for Halloween hoping that I would own twilight. It didn't work..**

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I woke up to light streaming in my window casting different light effects and shadows in my room. I groaned and slumped out of bed dreading the day about to come. The first day of junior year.

I got changed in a pair of jeans, a plain white tee, black vest, black and white plaid scarf, and my black and white D-Cs. It was a typical me outfit and my best girlfriend Alice would surely yell at me for not playing up the eyes. I shrugged not really caring and brushed through my long brown hair hoping to manage it. No cigar.

I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short.

I live in Forks Washington with my father and friends.

My friends.

My friends were the best people you would ever meet. There was Emmett Cullen who was pretty much my unconventional brother. He had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was HUGE! His size intimidated everyone until he smiles and he flashes those dimples. He really is like a huge teddy bear.

Then there was his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie is our group's tough as nails Barbie. She takes no shit from anyone and isn't afraid to speak what she thinks. She has long silky blond hair and striking crystal blue eyes. She has a model's body and really is an attention grabber. She's beautiful beyond compare and I often feel insignificant around her.

Rosalie has a twin brother, Jasper Hale. He looks exactly like her except in boy form. Translation-he is quite handsome. Jasper is the most quiet out of our group. Although, that doesn't mean completely quiet. He is always laid back and doesn't get stressed about anything. Completely cool. Lucky bastard.

His girlfriend is Alice Cullen. Alice is barely five feet and is practically a walking energy drink. She's always so bubbly and excited. She has black hair styled in a fashionable short spiky do. Her eyes are a warm brown just like her brother, Emmett's, is. She really is the life of the party.

Alice and Emmett have another brother who happens to be my best friend of all time, Edward Cullen. Edward is perfect! And that's an understatement. He has bronze hair that is always in disarray, with dark brown highlights in it that are barely visible. His eyes are the most striking emerald color ever. He has a chiseled jaw and perfect angular features. Don't even get me started on his body! He is completely toned and tanned creating a completely gorgeous six pack and deep V. His biceps aren't too muscular that they stick out but completely right. Long, strong, and beautiful.

Edward is student council president, straight A student, captain of the soccer team, piano player, and all around perfect guy.

If you didn't already assume, yes I have a huge crush on my best friend. I didn't make any moves or try to "court" him because of many reasons.

1) I have plain long brown hair with waves. Plain brown eyes. Plain everything. I'm average to look at it and he's perfect.

2) Edward has a crush on Tanya, the school queen bee.

3) If we broke up, things would be awkward.

Therefore, I've been living in secret. Except for Rosalie and Alice. They know everything about my crush on my best friend. They are sworn to secrecy.

I grabbed my pride and prejudice book and stuffed in in my messenger bag from Aeropostale (compliments of Alice). Then I did what I do every school morning. I went to sit on my front steps and wait for Edward. Its always this way. Ever since we've been able to go to school.

Suddenly I was brought out my memories by a honking Edward. I grabbed my bag and jogged towards Edward's silver Volvo. I hopped in the passenger door and smiled at the beautiful face before me.

"Hey there stranger", I said as I buckled up. Cue Edward's delightful chuckle.

"You aren't supposed to get in a car with a stranger", he said mockingly. I laughed and sat back into the leather seats.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked as he backed out of my driveway.

"Of course. I can't wait for all the work we'll be piled down on", I said sarcastically clapping my hands in an Alice like manner. He threw his head back and laughed exposing his neck.

_Omiygod, I'm such a freak! His neck is turning me on! God…_

I licked my lips and stared at the beautiful man before me. He stopped and stared at me all playfulness gone. He swallowed.

"Um..Bella?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Yes Edward?" I said slightly flustered from moments before.

"I've decided that I'm gonna do it this year", he said pulling up into the school's parking lot.

"What?" I asked growing slightly nervous.

"I'm gonna ask Tanya out", he said with a small smile. I plastered an excited expression on my face to hide my true feelings. Over the years, I've grown to be an exceptional actress. I swear I should win an award for what I'm doing right now.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you! Your finally gonna man up', I squealed and leaned across his car to hug him. He hugged back and we just sat there hugging each other. Perfect. I could have stayed in that position forever without delay. Come to think of it, I'd do anything Edward told me to do. Ughhh! I'm so whipped.

"Come on Bella. Let's go", he said and pulled me out. I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers. One of the many benefits of being Edward Cullen's best friend. I smiled to myself. We walked to first period. The dreaded biology. I hated that class as well as Edward. We groaned together before entering and sitting at the last lab table.

I smiled at him before paying attention to the lecture. Edward swiftly took notes. I giggled at how studious he was. He looked up at me and mouthed "What". I just shook my head and continued giggling.

Then he did the unexpected. He poked me in the ribs. I bit my lip to hold in my squeal of surprise. I glared at him and he just quietly laughed. I huffed and turned slightly away from him. He tapped me on the shoulder and I didn't react. Five minutes later he did it again. I still didn't react.

The rest of the class continued this way. Edward trying to get my attention and I ignoring his attempts. Of course I wasn't really mad at him. I just wanted to mess with my insanely gorgeous best friend. Was that so wrong?

As soon as first period ended, I sprinted from class hoping to provoke Edward further.

"Bella?" I heard a voice like velvet call from down the hallway. A giggle escaped my lips before I took off sprinting. Of course, Edward being Edward started running too. I pushed myself harder trying to outrun Edward. He of course sped up too.

Finally after five minutes of playful running, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Edward.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. For anyone that didn't know, I'm sure Edward and I looked like a couple. If only those people knew…

"Are you really mad at me Bella Banana?" Edward asked, unleashing his unbelievable smooth suave ways on me. I bit back my groan.

"That depends Edward Anthony Cullen… Don't poke ever again or I will personally kill you", I joked half serious. He laughed and released me from his strong masculine arms, but kept one hand in his. I felt my cheeks grow ablaze. This man seriously amazed me.

"Lets go to lunch", Edward said and started leading me to the cafeteria where I could already hear Alice babbling about god knows what.

***

I grabbed a yogurt and made my way to our table. Our table. Ever since freshman year, our "unconventional family" had sat at the same table. It soon became known as our table. No one sat there. Not if you valued your life.

I admit our group was scary at times and rebellious but we were still a nice group of kids. I sat down in my sit next to Edward and sighed. He was so perfect!

"Bella?! Bella?!" Edward said. I snapped out of my day dreams.

"Edward! Edward!", I replied mocking him. He huffed then chuckled.

"I thought something was wrong with you for a minute", he whispered into my ear. I shivered at the sensation.

After that, we all went back to eating and joking around like we always do when all of a sudden Edward's head snapped behind him. I turned to see what he was looking at and my heart broke.

Tanya had just walked in the cafeteria with her evil minions immediately drawing Edward's attention. I frowned and felt unbeautiful.

Tanya had long strawberry blonde hair with soft ringlets and depthless honey gold eyes. She had a model's body and endless legs. Her face was perfectly chiseled and her lips were plump. Apparently, she knew how beautiful she was because she was constantly being a bitch. She was also a slut and had no personality.

Ughh. Sometimes Edward had horrible taste in women. Then he straightened up still staring at Tanya.

I turned around once again only to notice Tanya heading to our table. I scowled.

**Okay. I was really happy with the outcome of my first cliché. I hope you liked it. Anyway, I was reading a new vampire series called Blue Bloods and I might write about it. Depends.**

**Review. love yous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Stupid writer's block has returned. Haha, but I'm trying to come back…again. Anyways, only a month and two days before ECLIPSE the movie comes out. Can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be here.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

She sauntered up right to Edward and batted her freaking' eyelashes! I gripped my soda can tighter until my knuckles turned white.

"Hey Edward", she purred then turned to the rest of us,"hey everyone else".

I grumbled her name under my breath.

"What do you want?" Rose asked, sneering at the bitch.

I smirked when Tanya flinched.

She composed herself and put a perfectly manicured hand on Edward's shoulder. His eyes glazed over. I felt my heart clench.

"Well it just so happens that I wanted to wish Edward good luck a soccer tryouts", she paused and sneered at Rose and Alice," and to inform you two punks that there is a zero percent chance of you guys making the cheerleading squad this year".

Rose's and Alice's mouths were hanging open in shock.

"Don't talk to Alice like that?" and "You bitch!" were heard erupting from Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose each held their respectable others from clawing out the slut's face.

But I wasn't so calm. A fire erupted in me and I stood up slamming my fists on the table.

Tanya smirked at me.

Then I stood away from the table and pushed on Tanya slightly.

"You bitch! Don't ever talk to them like that again! Do you understand? Or does it not get through your thick skull?" I screamed pushing her again.

I admit I have an anger problem, but Tanya has been bothering us since middle school. I suddenly remembered the times she played practical pranks on Rose, Alice, and I. I remembered when she and her bimbo squad beat me up behind the school after a dance. Finally, I remembered all the times she pursued Edward.

My stomach coiled in anger, disgust, and jealously.

"Wow, Bella I didn't even see you there. Its like you were", she paused and smirked an evil smile," invisible".

My anger subsided a bit and was replaced with embarrassment because she was right. I am nothing compared to the people I hang out with.

" Go away", I said calmly through clenched teeth.

She laughed and I realized everyone was watching.

I blushed scarlet.

"Oh Bella, go back to what you do best. Pretending you don't exist", she laughed again and turned away.

I closed my eyes in humiliation.

As I opened them, A fist connected with my mouth. My head flung back from the force of the punch.

A bunch of gasps resonated throughout the cafeteria.

Suddenly, a fire burned through my veins and I grabbed a chunk of Tanya's hair and pulled until she fell on the table.

"Don't touch me", I whispered in her ear.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were looking at me in shock. And I understand why, I've never hurt someone before. Not even verbally. But Tanya ticked me off.

Edward looked dazed as if he didn't believe what he saw.

With that, I walked out of the cafeteria, fighting back tears.

I walked into the empty music room. The lights were turned off, but sunlight was streaming in making it have a cozy gray light throughout the room.

I sighed at the familiarity.

Edward and I are in a cover band that plays at a local club every Friday. We both have childish dreams of becoming rock stars. I honestly thought, Edward could be one though. He had the talent, the looks, and the golden personality.

Once again he was perfect.

I felt my heart clench at the thought we could never be.

With that I sat down at the piano bench and started playing.

Music was my outlet, my diary of sorts, and I wrote songs often. Edward was the only one that knew about the songs I wrote though.

I quickly pulled out my song notebook and opened to my very first song. Without my permission, my fingers started playing the song.

_Happy by Bella Swan_

"_Someone once told me that you have to choose_

_What you win or lose, you can't have everything_

_Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain because love won't set you free_

_I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me_

_So unhappy, but safe as could be""So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground"_

"_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about the pain in front of me_

_Cause I'm just trying to be happy_

_Just wanna be happy ya'"_

I stopped playing and singing when I heard a musical voice.

"Bella…you're….you're amazing", he finished in an admiring voice.

His shocking green eyes were big and his hair was messier than it was earlier. His mouth was spread into a big crooked grin. He took my breath away.

He walked right up and sat down behind me on the piano bench. He put his beautiful hands overtop mine on the piano and interlaced our fingers. I shivered from his touch.

"I've always wondered why you don't play your own songs in shows…Bella, do you realize how talented you are", he whispered quietly, making the moment seem very cozy.

I turned my head and buried it into his chest.

"Speaking of talented…what happened in there?" he asked in a hushed voice again.

I lifted my eyes to his half-lidded ones and let out a sob.

"You wouldn't understand", I whispered.

"Try me" he said," I'll always be here for you Bella".

I nodded as he started playing absentmindedly on the piano. His long, lean fingers danced across the keys making beautiful sounds erupt. My hands slide up from his hands up to his forearms, then to his broad shoulders, liking how strong they were, how easily I could fall asleep on one. Finally, I slide me hands up to his neck, relishing in the silky smooth skin there. I smiled.

Then my smile grew into a smirk as I thought of a plan.

I reached my fingers up and started tickling his adam's apple. He let out a big gasp before erupting in loud guffaws of laughter.

He fell down, so he was laying on the bench and I was on top of him.

Then he looked at me and his smile vanished.

I stopped tickling him, and couldn't help but take in the position we were in. He was laying down and I was sitting on to of him. I blushed.

"Bella, Are you alright?" he asked worriedly sitting up and placing one soft finger on my lip.

I was confused.

"What?"

"That cut on your lip. Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly, rubbing his finger softly across my lips.

Then I remembered what Tanya did. She punched me on the lip. My eyes narrowed.

But they went all soft when Edward hugged me.

"Oh god, I'm sorry", he said softly squeezing me.

I smiled.

Then he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and back to the cafeteria.

**Thanks guys for sticking with me for so long. I know I've been irritating you, but I have severe writer's block and am just starting to get over it. Also on a another note, the song in the story isn't mine. It was really sung by Leona Lewis.**

**Review. Love yous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just bought the eclipse album! I love it and would suggest EVERY twilight fan to purchase it. Really, it's amazing. ****J Okay onward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything L**

Chapter 3

The bell rang and students filed out of the school, grateful for this day to be over. I would be lying if I said I wasn't one of them.

I walked out into the parking lot, linked arms with Rose and Alice. We were taking giant steps, trying to walk in sync. It just ended in us laughing at our failure.

"Epic fail", Alice screeched, and giggled.

"Totally", Rose agreed.

"I don't know guys, I consider this a success for me. I do trip a lot daily", I pointed out with a sarcastic smile.

We all laughed at our sheer stupidity.

Then we unlinked our arms as we approached the boys hanging out near the cars. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice drove in Emmett's jeep, while Edward and I drove in his Volvo.

Rose and Alice embraced their boyfriends and I cuddled under Edward's arm, enjoying his warmth.

I felt a smile lift across my face as I took in his scent. Sunshine, summer, clean laundry, and something specifically Edward.

Suddenly, everyone dispersed into their cars and Edward pulled me into the passenger seat. He tried to buckle me up but instead ended up tickling me and I started squirming around laughing. Amused, Edward started tickling me more. It was getting hard to breath, but I couldn't care less. He was touching me.

"Belllllaaaa", he sang as he quit tickling me.

"Edwaaarrrddd, you are in so much trouble", I sang back as he got in the driver's seat.

"We'll see about that…You couldn't get me back if you tried", he said confidently.

"I could if I wanted to", I said stubbornly.

"Sure…whatever you say", he said sarcastically.

I giggled and he laughed a musical laugh at our silliness.

Then I looked out my window, and gasped.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused realizing this isn't the way to my house.

"Tonight's movie night at your house, remember?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember that, but why are we at the grocery store?"

"Ice cream, for your bruised lip and for my enjoyment", he smirked.

I rolled my eyes but my smile was firmly kept in place.

He ran inside and I marveled again a how perfect a single human being could be.

My eyes ran over to the driver's seat and up to his mirror. I smiled a huge grin when I saw what picture was hidden there.

It was a picture of me and Edward in my backyard. His arms were wrapped around my waist and mine were locked on top of his. The sun was gleaming down on us, and we were both laughing wildly.

Staring at him, I realized I have never seen anything more beautiful.

I was brought out of my adoring thoughts by a door opening and closing. Edward gave me the bag to hold and I looked at him quizzically.

"Your favorite, coffee with heath bar crunches, and my favorite, moose track", he explained with a grin.

I smiled.

"You know me so well"

We walked into my house and dumped our school contents onto the table.

"I'm going to get changed into my pajamas", I smiled," you know where yours are".

Its true. Edward was over so much, he had his own clothes drawer.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my favorite pair of pajamas. A Michael Jackson fan t-shirt and a black-and-gray plaid boxer shorts.

I grabbed my ice cream and two spoons and got comfy on the couch.

Edward came back wearing only a plaid pair of pajama bottoms and a tight black t-shirt. He looked delicious.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked, trying to distract myself from his beauty.

"I was thinking Shutter Island and… you choose the second one", he smiled.

"Hmm…how about Twilight", he looked confused," You know its about that human girl, Isabelle, who falls in love with a vampire, Edmund".

"Not to sound demeaning but that sounds like a chick flick"

"So! I wanna watch it", I smirked and punched his arm.

He nodded okay reluctantly. I smiled.

We were halfway through Shutter Island and I was glued to Edward's side, clutching at his chest and shoulder. I couldn't help it, the movie was really scary!

After I screamed, Edward looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright? We could stop if you want…", he put his hand on the side of my face and looked at me like I was the most precious person in the world.

I melted.

I laid my head on his chest and let my hands roam his chest, breathing in-and-out.

He took that as a sign I wanted him to cut it off, I guess, because he got up and put Twilight in.

He also got our ice cream and gave me a spoon.

The movie started and it slowly got extremely good. My eyes were glued to the screen but my body was still glued to the god next to me.

The movie ended and I was practically swooning over the main character.

"He's so handsome and romantic and selfless", I gushed and put my folded hands under my chin.

Edward snorted.

"So Mr. Cullen, did you enjoy the film?" I asked formally, grinning like a cat-ate-the-canary.

"It's stupid!", he exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender.

I gasped in mock horror.

"Well, he says he can't be with her and yet he goes with her and whines the whole time about hurting her", he said satisfied with his answer.

"If you didn't get it through your thick skull, she's the most important thing to him and he's willing to suffer through all the pain just to be with her. Nothing can keep their love apart", I finished, staring into his smothering eyes.

My breathing picked up.

The moment ended however, when Edward let out a snort at my answer.

"Nah"

I put my spoon full of ice cream on his nose and laughed as he looked down at me with a shocked expression.

Then he scooped up ice cream in his hand and smeared it across my face.

At this point, we were both laughing hysterically.

And before we knew it, an ice cream fight broke out. And in that little moment of five minutes, I caught a glimpse of eternity.

After our ice cream fight broke out, I decided to let Edward stay the night and deal with Charlie's wrath later.

Edward laid down on the couch with his one hand behind his head and the other dangling off the side of the couch. He beckoned to me to come. I sighed before going over and laying down on top of him, on my stomach.

I slowly laid my head on his chest and placed my hand on his chest too. I smiled and closed my eyes.

This is what perfect feels like.

**A/N: OMG! Chapter 3 is done. I think this one was my favorite because it really shows the relationship between Edward and Bella. And Edward is so cute! LOL**

**Haha…. In other news Eclipse is almost here! I'm so psyched. Also, a question. Should Edward realize he loves Bella sooner or later I the story? Please answer.**

**Review. Love yous! **


End file.
